


Pleasure Network

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multi, Sexual Interfacing, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Somehow, Hank found himself in a relationship with not one but two RK800s and an RK900 to boot. While RK900s weren't built to give or feel pleasure, it was only a matter of time before the other three figured out how to involved him in all aspects of the relationship.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Hankcon and Other Ships Valentines Exchange





	Pleasure Network

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> Written for the sweet Singloom as part of the Hankcon Valentine's Exchange. They asked for "taking things to the next level and if NSFW then anything from sweet, tender stuff to something a bit racier. If Androids, wireplay is appreciated."
> 
> Hopefully, this encompasses those points. Happy Valentine's Day!

Navigating a relationship with one android was probably difficult enough. But doing it with three was a bit like juggling yawning hedgehogs. Cute to watch but so difficult to avoid the spiky bits while keeping them comfortable and everything in the air. Still, Hank wouldn’t change anything for the world. It wasn’t ever where he thought life would take him but then again, he didn’t think anybody ever set out with the intention of ending up with three android boyfriends. Even if they did, Hank didn’t think it was an easy feat.

At first, he had actually found himself sharing smiles over coffee with Nines. The poor guy had been activated into a world in turmoil, the gap he had been designed to fill no longer existed and he seemed as afloat in life as Hank had felt. Those smiles soon turned into huddling next to each other, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they laughed over things. The first time Nines laid a hand over Hank’s, he had thought it was a mistake. At least that was cleared up when Nines informed him in no uncertain terms that he knew exactly what he was doing and he wished to hold Hank’s hand.

They had shared a few tentative kisses when Nines shyly admitted that androids didn’t have the same attachment to monogamy as humans did. And whether Hank would be open to bringing someone else into the mix. At first, Hank bristled, worried that he wasn’t enough for Nines and all his old hurts came back in full force. It was only when Connor, well, not-Connor stepped through his front door that Hank started listening to Nines again. Sixty, as the RK800 preferred to go by and he had been growing close, Nines had shared his experiences with Hank and it had been Sixty’s idea to explore whether polyamory was something Hank was interested in.

That evening saw the start of a long series of discussions. They ranged from the basics of yes, this was something Hank was open to even if hesitant and terrified, all through to Nines looking as embarrassed as an android could as he explained he wasn’t built for pleasure. He was not capable of giving Hank the kind of pleasure a romantic partner would hope to be able to share. Those were all things Hank could just about cope with, he’d even managed to share a few soft kisses with Sixty in the kitchen a few weeks later and not feel guilty about it. When Nines appeared at the table a little while later, he looked absolutely delighted as Sixty no doubt filled him in through a brush of hands and an interface.

Nobody expected Connor to corner Nines at work and demand an interface. The look he had given Hank when the truth came out hurt. The unsaid “am I not good enough for you?” was only made worse when Nines told Hank that Connor had been trying to subtly court him since his initial foray into deviancy. Thankfully, the solution was an elegant one in that Hank walked in on Nines and Sixty bracketing Connor between them, Sixty kissing him, the lower half of both their faces bare down to the chassis while Nines’ grey hands moved teasingly over each of them.

“Connor wanted to know what kissing you felt like,” Sixty shrugged. He had always been unrepentant in his android-ness and refusal to bend to human behavioural norms that he deemed foolish.

On the other hand, Nines looked a little more uncertain, hovering between the two RK800s and Hank. Marching up to them, Hank had mind to run a reassuring hand over Nines’ shoulder before standing opposite Connor.

“Why take second-hand information when you could find out yourself?”

How he had the bravery and mental fortitude for that, he would never know but Hank had no regrets. Not after the kiss Connor gave him and the looks both Sixty and Nines gave him. It was only later that Hank realised Connor had still been interfacing with Sixty when they kissed.

There was no going back though, no looking back and wishing. Hank found himself as the only human member of a quad and it was both bliss and utter terror. Because he had three others to keep happy and not just one partner. On his worst days he wondered what even one of his androids wanted to spend time with him for, he was barely enough to keep Sumo happy, let alone three top of the line androids. Those days, the four of them found themselves in a pile of limbs under blankets and reminding Hank about everything they loved about him.

It wasn’t always plain sailing and there was one growing problem. While Hank had taken both Connor and Sixty to the bedroom and on a few memorable occasions at the same time, things didn’t work the same with Nines. As he wasn’t equipped with genitalia and without the pleasure sensors, there was nothing Hank could do to make him feel good. Sixty and Connor had both interfaced with him, tried to show him the experience second-hand but it just never quite seemed to do anything for Nines. By all means he was happy to give Hank pleasure but it felt wrong to take all the time without being able to reciprocate.

They had tried so many things, researched upgrades but there just wasn’t any compatible upgrade for the RK900 series. Interfaces weren’t enough either. In the end, it was Hank who jokingly suggested physically linking wires to give Nines enough of a kick to feel something. He had meant it as a bitter comment but the silence that engulfed the sofa was all too telling. There was nothing mentioned about it to start with, just a strange silence around the issue. Hank really should have suspected the three were planning something.

He was still taken aback when the three sat him down for a serious chat. They had worked out a way to try and involve Nines but it was a bit unconventional. However, their earnest preparation, with diagrams and explanations was endearing and Hank would have said yes to it all anyway. Anything to keep his three partners happy, especially if it meant giving Nines pleasure as well as the other two. That was how Hank ended up on the floor in his living room, naked and watching the three fiddling with wires.

As far as plans went, it was a fairly simple one. Nines was sat on the sofa, his thigh panel open and Sixty sat on the floor between his spread legs. With Connor’s help, they teased open a panel at the back of Sixty’s neck and the wires were disconnected, ports pushed into Nines’ to complete a wired connection.

“How does it feel?” Hank asked. In tandem, Sixty and Nines turned and said “we feel fine” which made his heart skip a beat with how uncanny it was. Only Connor’s chortling alerted Hank to the fact that they were messing around. Another blink and Nines was smiling softly while Sixty scowled at Connor with a “spoilsport” and stuck his tongue out.

Everything seemed in order, they were as ready as they could ever be and nerves were getting the better of Hank. On paper, it had all sounded so simple but now that he had to actually act on it, he was getting anxious.

“It’s okay,” Connor murmured and he turned from where he had been facing the other two to kneel and kiss Hank.

The kissing certainly helped ease Hank into the mood. He wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist and lost himself in the brush of lips and tongue against his. The moment was only broken by a groan from Nines which was an unusual noise on the best of days.

“Oh Sixty!” Connor admonished as he turned with a smile. On the floor, Sixty was watching the other two, hand lazily working over his cock, bringing it to full attention. If Hank could ignore the wires, it was quite a hot sight. Even more so when Connor turned and got onto his hands and knees, first kissing Sixty then lowering down to take the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Both Hank and Nines groaned at the sight and they shared a sly look at that, knowing they were both going to hopefully be in for a treat. Taking his own cock in hand, Hank poured a bit of lube in his palm and started working over himself.

“They look good, don’t they?” Hank purred and delighted in the way Nines joined in, praising the way Connor seemed to so effortlessly swallow around Sixty.

Their words were certainly doing the trick, Sixty’s head falling back to rest against Nines’ leg while his hand moved to the back of Connor’s head. The interface he was initiating was impossible to miss and that was on top of the link they had from where Connor’s mouth was wrapped around him.

“You’d better hurry, Hank.” Sixty’s voice was glitching a little around the edges of his words, static lacing the vowels.

All nerves had vanished and Hank shuffled closer to Connor. He knew androids worked differently to humans but habits were hard to break. Letting go of his cock, Hank rubbed two fingers firmly over Connor’s hole before pushing in. It was impossible to tell who made the broken sound of pleasure but all three androids were looking slack faced, even Nines. It made Hank grin and he pumped his fingers in about out vigorously.

“Hurry!” This time when Nines and Sixty spoke at the same time, it wasn’t for a joke. “More!”

Who was Hank to disobey? He worked a little more lube over himself before lining up and pressing into Connor’s body. It was as amazing as it always was and Hank loved how he could set up a rhythm as soon as he wanted to. There was no need to wait, to give Connor time to adjust or breathe. All four of them sighed when Hank started moving, his still lube slick hand reaching around to stroke Connor in time with his thrusts.

“Oh fuck yes,” Sixty cried at the movement. Behind him, Nines was slack jawed, fans working to keep his processors cool. Just watching his reaction was getting to Hank, making lust and desire pull tightly at him.

“How’s it feel baby?” he managed to ask, growling as he tilted his hips to get deeper into Connor.

“So good,” Sixty was whining, skin flickering out where Nines’ hands had come to clutch as his shoulder. One of his hands stayed on the back of his head but the other reached for Nines, their fingers twining, white against grey chassis.

“Please come, Hank,” Nines begged and Sixty nodded wordlessly. “We need you, need to feel you.”

Below him, Connor trembled as he rocked between Hank and Sixty, a whine working out of him in agreement. It was heady and Hank gripped Connor’s hips, pulling him down to meet each thrust, chasing the pleasure the other three were so desperately begging for.

“Fuck, sweethearts,” he groaned, eyes fixed on Nines who looked almost awestruck.

It took only a handful more short, sharp thrusts and Hank came with a grunt. He watched the chain reaction with as Connor whined, shaking as his cock twitched in Hank’s hand. Only a fraction of a second later, Sixty’s hands tightened and his hips lifted off the ground, seeking out the heat of Connor’s mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Nines was utterly overloaded on sensations his body wasn’t made to process. “I could feel it.”

As the chain worked up, it also looped down and Hank watched as Nines’ eyes turned black, losing all human characteristics as his body twitched and fell limp. One of the wires sparked a little where he was linked to Sixty who let out a choked a little beep and rebooted. Under Hank’s hands Connor trembled and released Sixty from his mouth, resting his forehead against his thigh.

“Holy shit,” a small disbelieving laugh left Connor and he twisted to grin, easy and wide at Hank. “We did it.”

By the time Hank pulled back and helped Connor sit up with a kiss, both Sixty and Nines were blinking back into awareness. It took a few minutes to break their connection and then they were all piling against Hank, Nines full of gratitude that he had already shared through interface with the other two but voicing it for Hank too.

Now that they knew that two RK800s sharing their pleasure with Nines was enough to overcome the higher overload tolerance of an RK900, they were all happier. Hank felt much more comfortable with them all, even smiled indulgently when he came home from a late shift at work to find the three of them hooked up. They’d even invested in longer wires for more manoeuvrability so Nines could sit back and watch Connor and Sixty do as they pleased but still enjoy their pleasure.

On the whole, Hank was pretty damn happy and he took any excuse to voice his pleasure, giving all the love and praise he felt for his three partners. Even better, they were just as easy with their affections. So while Hank may not have anticipated life turning out as it did, he most certainly didn’t have any complaints. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find more DBH stuff on tumblr as @connorssock or original fiction @trifectafiction.


End file.
